Fu Zan, Gefährte des Wanderers
Fu Zan, Gefährte des Wanderers wird in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Braumeistermönche. Beschreibung Dieser Stab wurde aus dem ersten Wald von Pandaria gefertigt und auf seiner Reise durch die Zeitalter und die Hände seiner schlauen Meister mit unbeschreiblicher Macht durchwirkt. Als die Titanenwächterin Freya sich vor langer Zeit anschickte, die Welt mit Leben zu füllen, pflanzte sie einen der ersten Samen in Pandaria. Aus ihm wuchs Fu Zan, der erste Wald Pandarias, aus dem alle anderen entstanden. Bevor sie dem Rest Azeroths Leben einhauchte, schuf Freya einen Wanderstab für ihre Reisen aus einem Ast von Fu Zan. Schließlich gab Freya den Stab an die Jadeschlange Yu'lon weiter, die ihn wiederum an einen unvergleichlich schlauen Ho-zen weiterreichte. Der so genannte Affenkönig hängte seine wertvollsten Besitztümer an diesen Stab und trägt ihn bis heute bei sich. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Mönch (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Uralter Bräuhüter" - Objekt: Legende des Affenkönigs. Beschreibung: Ein ziemlich starkes und besonderes Gebräu, das angeblich vom Affenkönig höchstpersönlich hergestellt wurde. Das Fass sieht kostbar aus und ließe sich vielleicht auch noch für etwas anderes einsetzen als die Lagerung von Gebrautem... ** Benötigt: Klassenhallenaufwertung (Tier 2 Bonus) ** Hinweis: Kann zufällig aus dem blubbernden Fass erbeutet werden, welches in der Klassenhalle steht, wenn der Tier 2 Bonus der Klassenhallenaufwertung aktiviert ist. Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Geschichte Die Geschichte von "Fu Zan, Gefährte des Wanderers" können Mönche durch Artefaktforschungen bei Lehrensucher Cho in der "Chronik der Zeitalter" beim Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge nachlesen: Nachzulesen in "Chronik der Zeitalter"; Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Vielleicht habt Ihr schon gehört, dass dieser legendäre Stab einst von einem Ho-zen geführt wurde. Das macht uns Sorgen… große Sorgen. Wir haben ihn gründlich untersucht, und es wird Euch freuen, dass der Stab keinerlei Schäden davongetragen hat (die wir nicht reparieren können). Wir haben dem Affenkönig wohl etwas Unrecht getan. Er ist vielleicht nicht gerade die respektvollste Kreatur von ganz Azeroth, aber diese Waffe hat er gut behandelt. Er hat uns sogar geholfen, Fu Zans wahre Macht zu begreifen. Fu Zan blickt wirklich auf eine seltsame Geschichte zurück Teil 1 Vor langer Zeit erschuf Hüterin Freya mit dem Smaragdgrünen Traum eine ätherische Ebene der Existenz, die das natürliche Leben von Azeroth auf den rechten Weg führen sollte. Sie erschuf und pflanzte einen Baum in der Nähe der mächtigen Energie, die das Tal der Ewigen Blüten verströmte. Der Baum sog die Macht des Tals auf und wurde groß und stark. Bald sprossen weitere Bäume, und überall in der Region entstanden dichte Wälder, sowohl im Traum als auch in der realen Welt. Hüterin Freya nannte den Baum Fu Zan und formte einen seiner Äste zu einem Wanderstecken, der sie auf ihren langen Reisen begleiten sollte. Seit seiner Schöpfung hat der Stab viele legendäre Kreaturen und unsterbliche Geister bei wichtigen Aufgaben auf ganz Azeroth begleitet. Sogar der Affenkönig trug ihn eine Zeit lang. Aber dazu kam es erst viel später. Teil 2 In dem frühen Tagen von Azeroths Wiederauferstehung blühte das natürliche Leben besonders stark in den Regionen auf, in denen Hüterin Freya am aktivsten war. Eine kleine Gruppe außergewöhnlicher Wildtiere wuchs buchstäblich über alle Erwartungen hinaus und zeigte ein unglaubliches Potenzial. Diese Kreaturen wurden bald als die wilden Götter bekannt. Jedes dieser Wesen besaß eine ganz eigenen Persönlichkeit. Aufgrund ihrer Hingabe an Frieden und Weisheit fielen Freya vier von ihnen ganz besonders auf. Diese vier - eine Schlange, ein Ochse, ein Kranich und ein Tiger - hatten sich in der Nähe des Tals der Ewigen Blüten versammelt. Freya wusste, dass ihr Mitgefühl eine große Hilfe für die gesamte Region sein würde. Und tatsächlich nannten die Einwohner von Pandaria diese vier später auch die Himmlichen Erhabenen. Eines Tages sucht Freya die Erhabenen voll tiefer Sorge auf. Sie sprach von einer großen Finsternis, die im Norden aufzog, und dass sie sich ihr bald stellen müsste. Also gab sie den Vieren ihren Stab, damit sie ihn sicher verwahrten. "Sollten wir uns nicht wiedersehen, bringt diesen Stab zurück nach Azeroth und gebt ihn einem seiner Kinder", sprach sie. "Gebt ihn jemandem, der den Krieg hasst und den Frieden liebt." Freya kehrte nie zurück. Yu'lon, die Jadeschlange schwor, sie würde den Stab beschützen. Und viele tausend Jahre Lang tat sie genau das. Sogar während das finstere Mogureich die Welt regierte. Teil 3 Im Süden, in der Nähe des Tals der Ewigen Blüten, entstanden viele neue Kreaturen. Sie bildeten Stämme, Dörfer und sogar ganze Kaiserreiche. Da waren die Jinyu, die Pandaren, die Ho-zen und noch andere. Yu'lon vermutete, dass Fu Zan wohl an einen der Jinyu oder Pandaren gehen würde, da die Ho-zen viel zu gewaltbereit und streitsüchtig für ein solch mächtiges Geschenk waren. Oft waren ihre Taten von Selbstsucht und Mangel an Weitblick geprägt. Sie konnten nicht einmal lange genug zusammenarbeiten, um eine eigene Zivilisation aufzubauen, die diesen Namen auch verdient hätte. Aber im Laufe der Zeit zweifelte Yu'lon an ihren Annahmen. Es gab schließlich untershciedliche Arten von Mut und Weisheit. Die Ho-zen als rauflustige und kurzlebige Kindsköpfe abzutun, wäre einfach zu vorschnell. Denn auf ihre Weise lebten sie ihre wenigen Jahre in vollen Zügen. Yu'lon spürte, wie Fu Zan erwachte. Er brauchte einen neuen Gefährten. DIe Jadeschlange wusste, dass sie schon bald Freyas Wunsch ehren und einem würdigen Sterblichen gestatten würde, Fu Zan zu führen. Und mit jedem Tag wuchs die Gewissheit, dass es ein Ho-zen sein müsste. Teil 4 "Gebt ihn jemandem, der den Krieg hasst und den Frieden liebt." Freyas Worte ergaben in dem Moment Sinn, als Yu'lon einen ganz besonderen Ho-zen zum ersten Mal sah. Er nannte sich selbst Affenkönig. Vor langer Zeit, nur wenige Jahre vor dem Krieg der Ahnen, hatte er sich zum Anführer eines Volkes aufgeschwungen, das eigentlich keinerlei Führung akzeptierte. Und für diese Position hatte er nicht einen Tropfen Blut vergossen. Alle Stämme der Ho-zen liebten ihn. Aber wie hatte er das erreicht? Die Ho-zen kämpften schließlich den ganzen Tag gegen alles und jeden. Kein Anlass war zu unbedeutend, kein Streit zu simpel, um ihre Differenzen mit körperlicher Gewalt zu untermauern. Der Affenkönig wusste dies. Also sprach er zu den Stämmen der Ho-zen, "Ich bin der Affenkönig. Euer Stamm unterstützt mich von ganzem Herzen." Das war alle. Wenn ein einzelner Ho-zen ihm widersprach, erklärte er einfach, dass der Anführer seines Stammes sich bereits einverstanden erklärt hätte. Kein Ho-zen wollte die Entscheidung seines Anführers infrage stellen und deswegen einen Kampf riskieren. Also erwiderten sie einer wie der andere, "Ihr seid der Affenkönig". Als die Anführer der Stämme zum ersten Mal seinen Namen hörten, nannten ihre Untertanen ihn bereits Affenkönig. Sie waren zwar verwirrt, aber keiner wollte sich mit all seinen Untertanen gleichzeitig anlegen, also ließen auch sie ihn in Frieden. Ob nun verrückte Lüge oder genialer Plan, am Ende wurden die Worte des Affenkönigs wahr, da es niemand wagte, ihm zu wiedersprechen. Bald gehörten die Stammeskriege der Vergangenheit an. Der Affenkönig schlichtete alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten persönlich, und die Ho-zen folgten. Die Jadeschlange erkannte die Beweggründe des Affenkönigs. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach: Der Anblick von Blut war ihm zuwider. Auf wirklich fundamentalster Ebene war dies ein Wesen, dass den Krieg verabscheute und den Frieden liebte. Und so gelang ihm, was kein anderer Ho-zen je vollbringen konnte. Teil 5 Yu'lon musste herausfinden, wie clever der Affenkönig wirklich war. Also besuchte sie ihn in einer Verkleidung. Der Affenkönig sah lediglich eine weitere Ho-zen… aber diese verneigte sich weder vor ihm, noch nannte sie ihn König. Also verlangte er von ihr den ihm gebührenden Respekt. Stattdessen gab sie ihm ein Rätsel auf und sagte ihm, für einen wahren König wäre diese Aufgabe ja wohl nicht zu schwierig. Innerhalb von Sekunden gab er ihr die richtige Antwort. Also stellte sie ihm noch ein Rätsel. Und wieder wusste er die richtige Antwort. So ging es drei Tage und drei Nächte lang. Der Affenkönig wurde langsam wütend, aber trotz seiner Wut antwortete er weiter auf ihre Fragen. Yu'lon war überzeugt. Nichts war der Seele des Affenkönigs so fremd wie Gewalt und Tyrannei. Wäre es nicht so, hätte er schon längst die Fäuste sprechen lassen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Also enthüllte sie ihre wahre Gestalt, was in diesem Dorf der Ho-zen für gewaltigen Aufruhr sorgte, und übergab ihm Fu Zan. Die Jadeschlange erzählte ihm die Entstehungsgeschichte des Stabs und auch von Freya. Zum Schluss hatte sie noch eine Warnung für ihn. Sie spürte, dass seine Gewitztheit eines Tages nicht ausreichen würde, um das Böse aufzuhalten. Und wenn dieser Tag käme, müsse er entschlossen handeln. Der Affenkönig glaubte ihr zwar nicht, aber der Stab gefiel ihm wirklich über alle Maßen. Das Abenteuer * Quest 98: Der Gefährte des Wanderers * Quest 98: Das Rätsel des Fasses * Quest 98: Das Rätsel des Landes * Quest 98: Das Rätsel der Reinheit * Quest 98: Reise in den Osten * Quest 98: Die Herausforderung des Affenkönigs * Quest 98: Die Prüfung im Tempel Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Klasse: Mönch Kategorie:Stab